Marvel - Earth 5 - Apocalypse Descending
by Briar Moonsong
Summary: Apocalypse has control of the Earth. It's up to four teenagers to take it back. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Monsters

He was running for his life. Fear was his only driving force. He had no idea who was chasing him or what they wanted, he only knew that they had torn his wings off and were chasing him. Blood oozed down his back as he struggled to get away. They were cloaked, their faces hidden, only their eyes, which glowed with the fires of hate, were visible. Every-time he looked back he was losing ground. He was starting to get lightheaded from loss of blood. Finally he stumbled over something and fell face first to the ground. They were on him then, circling like vultures, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. There was no escape. There never was a chance of escape. The leader stepped forward, still holding his wings in its left hand. Blood dripped from their tips, staining the pure white feathers a deep crimson. Hope drained from him and left only terror was left to fill him as the leader stepped closer and closer. Finally it opened its mouth, drool falling in disgusting drops from its teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the final blow. "Go Away!" He screamed in desperation. And then, they were gone, vanished without a trace.  
The sound of the alarm snapped Robert out of his nightmare. His room faded in and out of sight as the only light to fill it was the red emergency lights that flickered in from the hallway through the small window in his door. The sound of the security siren was muffled in his room, but it was still loud enough to make his ears ring. He covered his ears with his hands and went into the hallway.  
Immediately a plume of violet flames erupted in front of him and a girl with matching violet hair jumped out of the column and snatched him up in steel tight bear hug.  
"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" She screamed over the sirens, "I'm so glad I found you! These creepy looking love children of Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf showed up out of no-where and started stampeding towards this hallway. Caitlin is totally freaked and trying to get Aunt Nat-Nat and Grandma to come get rid of them ASAP! How the heck did they get in here? What the heck do they want? Why aren't you answering me!?"  
Robert voice was pained as he grunted, "Jackie, wings." quickly she released him and blushed. Robert took a few seconds to readjust his wings to make sure Jackie's steel grip hadn't ruffled any feathers the wrong. He had learned early that ruffled feathers were very uncomfortable. Before another word could be spoken between the two teens a familiar hooded figure rounded the corner and stood to face them. It was one of the creatures from his nightmares. The same blood red robes, the same fiery eyes, and the same bone chilling scream. Robert was frozen in place with fear as the creature began to charge. Thankfully Jackie's reaction was less stagnating. She screamed in terror, once again grabbed Robert in a death grip and activated her ability to teleport. Within an instant both Robert and Jackie were at the hall entrance with the creature running straight into the back wall.  
Robert unfroze, wiggled his wings free and took off. The main corridors of the hidden city were wider with higher ceilings, the perfect way for fliers to travel without running into each other and walkers. Roberto was a little cramped with his twelve foot wingspan. The "airways" were made for the wingless fliers, mainly because Robert and his father were the only ones with wings. However, he still had enough room to fly full speed to the OA Common room. The OA common room was really a large training room specifically made for Omega and Alpha level mutants to train their powers. However, Ms. M, who was Jackie's grandmother, always told them that they should meet up and group together in there should any emergency happen. that way an adult could easily take account of who was missing. Reaching the door, Robert pulled his wings in tight and began to dive into the open door. Then out of nowhere one of the robed monsters appeared. Jackie screamed as Robert grabbed her and threw her through the door.  
He could feel the monsters claws dig into his leg as the creature grabbed him and pulled him back down the hallway towards the rest of the approaching hoard. Robert screamed in fear before the metal paneling of the floor bent upwards and constricted around the creatures arm.  
"Let him go you... you... Thing!" another girl screamed, stepping out from the common room. She stood at just under six feet tall and had waist length white hair with a dark auburn streak in her bangs. She was very imposing, even though she wasn't very articulate. However her magnet powers were coming in handy at the moment. A woman with crimson hair and royal blue skin grabbed Robert up and pulled him in the room. "Caitlin, Defense spikes now." She ordered as they crossed the threshold into the common room. The Silver haired girl nodded and faced the hallway, holding out her hands and concentrating. Within second the floor in front of the room had turned to a den of spikes for at least five feet in front of the door.  
"What is going on, Ms M.?" Caitlin asked as she slammed the door shut.  
"I have no clue." Mrs. M. answered. Looking to the only other adult in the room, Warren Worthington III. Warren was Robert's father and the two looked eerily alike, except for the hair. Warren had golden blonde hair, while Robert's hair was more of a dark chocolate color. "What about you, Warren? Any ideas how they got in?" Ms. M. asked.  
Warren shook his head, "I don't have a clue how they got past your security Mystique. But it seems to me like they are after one of us." He nodded towards the door as the sound of the creatures moans echoed through the door, "Give us the Wingsssssss."  
Robert screamed and ran behind his father. "What's wrong Bobby?" Warren asked, confused. Before Robert could answer The door burst open and a flood of creatures poured into the room and began attacking everyone making their way to Robert.  
Robert closed his eyes tight, "This is just a dream. They're not real. They're not real. They Are Not Real!" with that final chant a wave of power silently spread from Robert and dissolved the creatures one by one until the alarm and the horde were gone, and everyone just stood staring and him.  
"Well that's new." Jackie said teleporting right beside Robert and helping him to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stood for a few seconds and stared, slack-jawed at Robert. Actually Robert couldn't even believe it. The silence was broken when his father cleared his throat.  
"Caitlin, Maybe you should escort Jacquelyn back to her room." he motioned to the door with a nod of his head, "now." Mystique further helped by guiding the girls to the door. "I'll be by to tuck you in again later, baby-girl" she said as she gave Jackie a kiss on the head and shut the door behind them.  
"No one could tell she's your favorite." Angel jibbed at her. Mystique gave him a dark look but didn't respond. Angel turned and back to his son, his gaze turned from playful to serious. "Well what do you think M? Think it's another touch mutation?" he asked, concern filling his face as he looked from Mystique to Robert and back.  
"You know I'm not a Mutation expert, Warren. That was Dr. McCoy's field of expertise." Mystique responded, her eyes never once even glancing towards Robert. It was almost as if they thought he wasn't there. "If only he had chosen to come with us instead of staying with Scott and the others." Robert heard something sad enter Mrs. M's voice, he wasn't sure what it was. Mrs. M shook her head as if to clear it of something and continued, "It could also be that those creatures expired due to a breakdown of their genetic code, and not a mutation of Robert's. So until we have further evidence of what happened tonight I say we let sleeping dogs lie. And speaking of sleep," She finally looked at Robert for the first time in since he had entered the room. "You, young man need to get back to bed." her voice was stern but not unkind.  
Robert obeyed and walked to his room but not to sleep, to pack. They thought he was the reason those monsters had attacked home. He knew he was. Those creatures were the very same creatures from his nightmares, something was going on. And, if his father thought this Dr. McCoy could help him, than Robert had set his mind to go down and find him.  
He waited for a bit to make sure that everything was clear. After all Mrs. M had said that she was going to tuck her granddaughter back in bed. When he was sure that everything was quiet he opened his door, with a metallic swoosh. Knowing that the floors creaked, naturally he decided to fly. He criss-crossed the hallways, gliding over the sparse patrol of security forces that Natasha had established when everyone moved here.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity he found the teleporter room. Just as he was opening the door a familiar plume of violet flames erupted beside him and Jackie jumped in front of him arms spread across the door way.  
"Bobby NO!" she screamed tears welling up in her eyes, "You can't run away. The attack wasn't your fault, I know they said they wanted wings but your dad has wings too. They could have easily been going after him not you. And you..." A gloved hand abruptly stopped Jackie's rant by covering her mouth.  
"God you talk to much." Caitlin mumbled half asleep. She looked toward Robert, eyes half closed. "Now is there a reason you are fully dressed and sneaking into the one room, forbidden for us to go to? Other than to sneak away out of self-pity."  
Bobby nodded and double checked to make sure he was out of arm's reach from her. "Yeah, I have a reason. After you guys left the common room, Dad and Mrs. M started talking about about a Dr. McCoy who knew about strange mutant powers. Mrs. M said that he stayed back on Earth so I'm going to go down there find him and bring him back to help us." Then he looked down on the ground, "besides it is my fault. Those monsters came from my nightmares. I don't know how it happened but I have a feeling, deep down, that I caused them to appear here. So I have to find someone to help me learn to control this." He looked up expecting to see Caitlin balling up a fist to punch him. However she simply stepped to the side.  
"Umm, Caitlin?" Jacquelyn asked worry flooding her voice. "What do you think you're doing? That is the opposite of keeping him here."  
Caitlin smiled her big sis smile that meant a plan was brewing in that silver head of hers. "He's going to go down to Earth to get Dr. McCoy. But he's not going alone. We're going with him to make sure he stays out of trouble." Robert smiled from ear to ear, Jacquelyn sighed and turned to walk in the room. As soon as she stepped onto the platform, a voice whispered inside her head, "Help me." She looked around to see where the voice came from, "Help me save this world."  
Meanwhile Caitlin walked over to the control panel and activated the teleporter as Robert joined Jackie on the platform. But the one thing they didn't expect, the alarm went off. "WARNING, UNAUTHORIZED TRANSPORT IN PROGRESS. WARNING, UNAUTHORIZED TRANSPORT IN PROGRESS." a robotic voice announced through the entire facility. Caitlin acted instinctively, using her powers to force the door shut and lock, she finished activating the platform and jumped on with her friends. Natasha Romanov lead a team of security forces to the Teleporter room, in time to see a flash of light and the machine begin to cool down.

Down on Earth in an almost identical room a flash of light materialized the three teens. They staggered off the platform and took a moment to get their bearings. The instant that Jacquelyn's feet touched the ground her mind flooded with fire and the voice that was only a whisper before echoed in her mind. "Help me, Jacquelyn Wagner. Help me save this world from Death."  
"Did it work?" Robert asked looking at his two friends.  
"Only one way to find out." Caitlin said as she reached for the door. However, it opened on it's own and the three teens found themselves staring at about ten loaded pistols.


End file.
